robloxian_dc_earth_onefandomcom-20200215-history
Red Robin(Tim Drake)
"I'm ready for what Gotham has prepared for me, Bruce. You have taught me many things and I'm grateful for that, but it's time for me to fly solo for a change. Besides, you already know what I can do. The crooks of Gotham won't know what hit them. But if they ask- I'm Red Robin." -Tim Drake Red Robin is a vigilante operating in Gotham City and is currently a member of the Batfamily. His true identity is Tim Drake. In the Earth 1 universe, Tim Drake was the 4th person to take up the mantle of being Robin after Jason Todd's death and after Tony Carter went to train with Dick Grayson. Drake was able to use his detective skills to deduce who Batman really was and entered the Batcave to prove to Batman he still needed a Robin, even after the death of Jason Todd. Drake proved himself a capable fighter and earned his place at Batman's side. Drake later began to form a relationship with the vigilante Spoiler and tried to get her into Batman's team but Batman did not trust her. Even then he kept communication with Brown and continued their romance. As Drake grew older, he realized he could no longer be Robin and took up the identity of Red Robin, leaving Damian Wayne to fill his place. Although on his own, Tim remains a loyal member of the Batfamily and one of Batman's most trusted allies. Role in Events Pre-Time Rip Sometime before the events of the Time Rip, Tim Drake became Robin and grew older into the identity of Red Robin. Time Rip During Darkseid's tear in time, Batman relives his past, including training Tim Drake. The Arkham Knight Red Robin is one of Batman's allies who helps him take on the Arkham Knight's forces while they invade Gotham. Endgame Red Robin helps Batman to stop Joker's final plot but is kidnapped and later rescued. In the final events, Red Robin stands with his allies as they reunite and agree to keep defending Gotham. Role in Side-Events Smiling Renovations Red Robin is the primary hero of the side event Smiling Renovations, which takes place during the middle of Endgame and shows how he became kidnapped by Joker. While he is taking down what's left of Black Mask's gang, the Joker contacts him and tells him he needs a replacement when he dies, an heir, and that Red Robin will become the next Joker because he was always interested in Red Robin for a reason he could not explain. Tailing a tank painted the colors of Joker, Red Robin finds him in a forgotten warehouse in Amusement Mile where he finds Deadshot killed on the floor, with a smile on his face. A giant present sits in the middle of the room and it bursts open, unleashing several of Joker's men. Red Robin takes them down but is gassed by toy chattering teeth. He wakes up tied to a chair, with a green tube connected to his arm, containing Joker toxin, enraged, he tries to escape but Joker tells him it's too late. Joker reveals a fluid pumping in his spine and claims to be an immortal god that Gotham will remember forever, that he is a legend that must never be forgotten and Red Robin will continue the Joker's legacy. Refusing, Tim is nearly shot but is rescued by Nightwing, who is killed by a fatal stab wound by Joker. Making an escape and mourning his friend, Tim gets back to the Batcave to help stop Joker's endgame, knowing things will no longer be the same.